1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an input device, more particularly to an input device capable of communicating with other electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
For most people today, computers have become an indispensable part of life. With various online interactions such as those in competitive gameplay and social networks, data security for transmission of personal information is increasingly crucial.
For example, most computer games today involve group competition. Team coordination through verbal communication, i.e., by headset microphones, is common. However, verbal communication also allows the opposing team to overhear the issued instructions due to the open nature of this method of communication. Therefore, it takes other communication methods in situations where a private transmission of coordinating instruction is required.
Therefore, providing an electronic device capable of transmitting secret or private messages is an important issue in the art.